Two Birds With One Stone
by Kati24
Summary: We know one thing, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio began. "Right now, being pregnant in Miami buys you a serial killer's interest."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is going to be another multi-chapter fic from me. I'm thinking it'll be better than my first one. Hopefully, you guys think the same. However, I'm open to any ideas you may have. I may be able to update every week or 3-4 days depending on how much time I have. (My teachers are ruthless!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything… wish I did…**

* * *

"This is our third pregnant vic this month, H. I'm starting to think we have a serial on our hands."

Horatio and Ryan stood over yet another woman, mid-thirties, and pregnant. They were out in the Everglades; a group of hunters had discovered the body.

"I agree, Mr. Wolfe. If I'm not mistaken, this murder looks almost identical to the other two."

The woman, whose name was not known yet, had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 8 months pregnant, as were the other two victims. Tom had discovered yet another similarity; she had given birth hours before her death. So far, all three women had been found cradling their dead newborn baby.

"Have we found anything new?" Horatio asked, praying that the killer had left something behind. "No, not so far… I mean, everything looks completely identical to the other two. The mother's stabbed, the baby's suffocated… it's just inhumane, H."

The team had no suspects in custody, yet. Horatio had suspected Rachel's husband, Brian Williams, but when he saw the state of him upon the news of his wife and child's death, he suspected no more. Sarah Hunter's husband, Joseph, had been in Iraq at the time of the murder.

"We have to catch this guy," Horatio said, shifting his footing. He looked down at the bodies, then back up at Ryan.

"We know one thing Mr. Wolfe," Horatio began. "Right now, being pregnant in Miami buys you a serial killer's interest."

* * *

Jesse carried all six victim's clothes into the lab for Calleigh to process. She wasn't allowed in the field, being 5 ½ months pregnant. Everyone in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab knew that Calleigh, of all people, should not be working this case. But, there was now a serial killer walking freely around Miami and it was all hands on deck to find him.

"All right, Calleigh," he began, placing a box of evidence on the table. "I've got six outfits for you to process. Think you can handle it?"

She rolled her eyes as she snapped on a pair of gloves. "Jesse, please. Just because I'm pregnant does not give you the right to talk to me like a little kid. I can handle anything."

"Mhm, sure… Anyway, I'm staying to help you," he told her as he put on a lab coat.

"Fine. But—hey, I already processed those last week, didn't I?" she asked, eyeing the older evidence.

"Yes, you did. However, Horatio believes we have a serial, so he wants going over everything again. Some guy's kidnapping pregnant women and killing them and their newborn baby. Which makes you think, he's gotta have some kind of medical experience or something … Seriously, labor is messy and painful regardless of the setting, which in this case is probably his basement or something. Not very sanitary…"

Jesse eyed Calleigh and noticed how panic-stricken she looked. The truth is, she hadn't breathed since he had said "some guy's kidnapping pregnant women."

Her heart dropped after every word that left his mouth following that statement.

"Oh God, Calleigh I'm sorry," he began, his voice full of remorse. "I didn't mean to drop all that on you…"

She slowly shook her head, not totally 'there' yet. "It's fine… I have to know about the cases I'm working on after all…"

She scanned the room for a chair or stool, preferably a chair, and found nothing.

"I need to sit down…" she trailed off, one hand gripping the table and the other resting on her resting on her swollen belly.

Jesse ran to find a chair; desperately hoping Calleigh would not faint while he was gone. He doubted Eric would restrain himself from shooting the man who made his pregnant wife faint.

Calleigh, on the other hand, was not thinking about Jesse or Eric. There is a killer loose in Miami targeting women like me, she thought. Knowing my history, I'm probably next on his list. Don't think like that! You're fine; besides, he'd never go after a cop…

"Here, Calleigh sit down…" Jesse urged as he guided her to the chair he brought in.

Before she sat down, she quickly peeled off her lab coat revealing a blue and white maternity top. Jesse didn't have the heart to tell her, or even mention, that that was the same shirt their victim was wearing. Calleigh sat down and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she gave a small smile and ran a hand through her hair "I'm sorry about that… I don't know what happened."

"No, don't apologize, Calleigh. It was my fault you went into panic mode," he assured her.

She caringly ran a hand down her tummy and took another deep breath. "It's not your fault… being pregnant does that to you sometimes. It's just scary to know that there's a guy out there going after people like me."

"I'm scared too, Calleigh. We all are. The important thing to remember that we will catch him," he reassured her, also reassuring himself in the process.

She nodded, "We have to."

For a few minutes, they both said nothing. Jesse was feeling as guilty as a murderer and Calleigh was feeling as sick as a dog.

"Alright," she began, standing up and arching her back. It was becoming more and more painful to sit without the right support on her back. "We should get back to work. I'll start with our latest victim's clothes and—"

"Calleigh, on second thought, why don't you go take a bit of a break? I could finish up here."

"Oh Jesse, thank you for the offer but, I'm going on maternity leave in about two months and I want fit all the work I can in. Thank you, though," she said and began to sort through the evidence.

If she sees our vic's shirt, sitting down will not stop her from fainting, Jesse thought.

"Please Calleigh, it would make me feel so much better if you took a ten or fifteen minute break. Go sit down in the break room, or something," he offered.

She sighed with defeat. "Five minutes, that's all."

She hung her lab coat up by the door and threw her gloves out. "Thank you."

"No problem." He watched her walk down the hall towards the break room before packing up the evidence. Then, he went to go find Natalia. Jesse was so relieved she didn't see their victim's shirt.

**

* * *

  
**

**So, what'd ya think? Should I even bother to continue? Does it spark your interest? Please give me your honest opinion! Before I go, one more question. What'd everybody think of backfire? (I loved it!) **

**-K **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so incredibly sorry for the huge amount of time in between this update. School has been a nightmare with papers, finals, and graduation practice I've had no time to write. I'm actually graduating Friday and after that, I'll hopefully be able to update on a regular basis. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and again, I'm sooooo sorry! **

**

* * *

**

The faint, yet fast sound of a heartbeat filled the small room.

_Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump. _

Calleigh squeezed Eric's hand as the doctor moved the transducer around on her expanding belly.

"Now, let's see if I can find your little… hmm…" the doctor trailed off, leaving Calleigh and Eric to think the worst.

"What's wrong?"

"Is the baby ok?"

The doctor diverted her attention from the small screen to the now very worried couple. "Oh, nothing's wrong! I'm terribly sorry if I caused you any worry… I'm just having a hard time getting a good view of the baby. You know, to find out the sex."

She finished speaking and immediately looked back to the screen. "You want to know, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Definetly," Calleigh answered, almost too quickly and looked towards Eric as if needing some sort of approval.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, we've been wanting to know for a while…"

The doctor nodded and continued on her search. The air in the room was growing more anxious with each passing second. Calleigh's grip on her husband's hand became harder with each sigh and "hmm" from her doctor. Eric held his breath, as did Calleigh.

"Bingo!"

She froze the image on the screen and swiveled around in her chair to face the uneasy couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delko, you are having a little girl," she smiled, loving this part of her job.

**

* * *

**

"Our fourth victim, well, technically our eighth."

Horatio and Jesse stood in an abandoned warehouse, over the bodies of their newest victims. It had been exactly two weeks since the last serial killing, the body in the Everglades. The team had a few suspects, but after hours of interrogation, learned it was yet another dead -end.

"Jesse, do we have a name yet?" Horatio asked, shifting his footing. He desperately wanted to catch the bastard.

"Yeah, Bernadette McAdams. She's thirty-two, married to Daniel McAdams. He filed a missing persons report about a week ago when he got back from a business trip and 'couldn't find her'."

"Why didn't we hear about this when the report was filed last week?"

"He failed to mention she was eight months pregnant in the report, so it wasn't one of our top priorities," he answered, wondering how stupid Daniel had to be to not mention his _pregnant_ wife was missing.

"Jesse, I want every CSI available working this case. No other cases are to be looked at until this guy is caught," Horatio ordered. "Also, bring Mr. McAdams in."

"Sure."

Jesse turned to walk away from Horatio and the gruesome scene in front of him, when a very important question plagued his mind.

"Horatio, what do I tell Calleigh and Eric?"

He sighed, thinking about his co-workers. Eric was worried, as were all expecting fathers in Miami at the moment, and Calleigh—she was in such a delicate state, he worried about her while she processed evidence from the latest serial killings. But then again, Calleigh was tough, and she'd kill him if he showed a touch of concern and pull her off the case.

"Jesse, you tell them everything, but most of all, to be careful," Horatio ordered, locking his eyes with the younger CSI's.

**

* * *

**

"You know, I forgot how much stuff is needed for a newborn baby."

Eric and Calleigh strolled through aisles at Babies-R-Us, glancing at the list Eric's mother had written out for them. She had conveniently left out a few baby necessities because Calleigh had yet to have a baby shower (not that she was looking forward to it).

The couple came to the end of one aisle, and began another.

"I guess we need a car seat?" Eric asked, noting the aisle they were currently in.

"Your mom didn't put that down, but we definetly need it," Calleigh answered, squinting to read the list in the dim light of the store.

"Ok…" he trailed off, beginning to look. "Cal, you know we don't have to follow the list _exactly." _

"I know, I know, but she has lots of experience in this kind of department and God knows, I could never ask my mother about this…"

Eric turned around to face her, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry, babe… I shouldn't have said that, we could do whatever you want."

She shook her head and folded the list up. "Eric please do not apologize, you're right, ok? She's ours and we could do whatever _we _want."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Eric grinned.

"What?"

He stepped closer towards Calleigh and placed his hands on her sides. "She's ours."

Calleigh smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling tears prick in the corners of her eyes. Damn hormones.

He kissed her ever so carefully on the lips, seeing as they were in public. The kiss was slow and gentle, nothing like what they were used to. Wild, crazy, and sometimes, downright insane kissing that blew her mind.

Calleigh broke their moment of passion as she remembered where they were.

"You know," he began, and by the sound of his voice, she _really _wanted to know. "We still have a few more hours before we're expected back at work…"

She raised a brow, "Really?"

"Mhm…."

"That is tempting, Mr. Delko, but we have to shop for a little girl who—"

The shrill ring of Eric's phone cut her off, interrupting the quiet lull in the store.

He sighed and glanced at the screen, clearly displeased with whoever was calling him, until he saw exactly who was calling him. Horatio.

"It's H, I'm just gonna step outside if you don't mind," he told her, already making his way to the end of the aisle, to make his way out of the store.

"Oh, don't worry, just go," she assured him.

As soon as Eric left, Calleigh wasted no time in going to find a place to sit. Being 6 months pregnant made standing on her feet for long periods of time extremely difficult. Her feet would start to hurt, then her back, which then again has been hurting for quite some time now… It was endless, but at the end of the day, she loved it.

After a minute or so of searching, she found dozens of rocking chairs on display next to dozens of cribs. Calleigh wasn't sure if she was allowed to sit down on one, but at that point, she didn't really care.

She looked towards the automatic sliding doors for Eric, but found nothing. Knowing Horatio, he was very quick on the phone when talking about recent cases, or just about anything else in general, so she suspected Eric wouldn't be on the phone much longer. However, if they found another victim, Horatio and Eric could be on the phone much longer. Another two victims actually, if her suspicions were correct. Calleigh nervously ran a hand through her hair at the thought of two more innocent lives claimed.

Suddenly, she felt a small kick. Calleigh forgot all about the serial killer for a minute, and in that minute, nothing else really mattered.

She placed a palm to the left side of her belly, trying to feel again what she just had felt.

"Hello baby girl," she smiled, gazing down at her stomach.

Again, she glanced up at the doors, looking for Eric.

"Can I help you find anything, ma'am?"

A young woman stood before her, with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm ok. Thank you though," Calleigh answered, smiling back at her.

"Alright! Well, if you need anything, you could just ask me."

"Actually, there is one thing you could help me with," Calleigh said, standing up. "This is my first baby, and I have no idea where to start for anything. Do you know where I should begin?"

The woman smiled, "Oh, really? Congratulations! Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh, wonderful! You must be so excited, how far along are you?"

"6 months," Calleigh said, slightly faking a smile.

"Oh, congratulations! Ok, now where to begin. A good place to start is—"

Just then, Eric came jogging up, looking very concerned.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go Cal."

"Oh, Really? I thought you said we had a few hours?" she asked, slightly disappointed he had to come in _now. _

"It's Horatio, he needs to see us."

She sighed, "Alright."

They said goodbye to the woman and she followed Eric, who was practically running, out of the store.

**

* * *

**

Miles and miles away, a man sat down on his couch with his phone in hand. He was expecting one message, but got two instead. Although being from two different people, both contained the same message: **I've found the next one.**

He smiled and set his phone down on the coffee table in front of him. Everything was falling into place.

**

* * *

**

**So, that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to update soon! Anyways, leave any comments (positive or negative), recommendations you may have about the chapter or the story in general. Love you guys! **

**-K**

**P.S- Was anyone else totally pissed about the lack of E/C in the finale! I wanted a proposal or something, but their total screen time was like 20 seconds! Anyone feel the same? **


End file.
